


【虫铁】 恋爱可行性分析

by Parad0X



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0X/pseuds/Parad0X





	【虫铁】 恋爱可行性分析

这天没什么不一样的，Tony一如既往忙的团团转，或许比往常更忙一些，毕竟他的好队友早就开始和他作对了。他在实验室里喝掉了三杯或者四杯咖啡，半个起司蛋糕，四分之一张披萨，中间天似乎黑了又亮了几遭，等他终于把卫星防线构造图的草拟做完，已经忘记这段时间内和Friday说过什么话。

“Tony，告诉我你没在工作室把自己炸飞，又一次。”10点零7分。

“我让Friday提醒你今天晚上7点有个慈善晚会...好吧，我知道你不会来，但给我个电话，让我知道你没事。”12点11分。

“你正在艰难的时候，我们都是，但我们能一起扛过去，像以前一样。”

..........

“别把所有事情抗在自己身上，你知道我们都很关心你，一直都是。”最近一条，4点23分，补充一下，现在5点2分。Tony让Friday停下来，沉默了一会儿：

“你没告诉pepper我很好吗？”

“事实上，我做了，但potts小姐紧接着质问我‘居然拿自动回复糊弄她’，我无法判断这句话的真伪，所以没有回答她。”

“那当然不是自动回复！”Tony嚼着冷掉的披萨口齿不清的抗议，心里想jarvis就不会有这个问题，他对付pepper比自己都得心应手，但为了不伤害Friday冰冷坚硬的机芯，Tony没把抱怨说出来。

“我猜我得出去露个脸...蜘蛛宝宝最近没惹什么祸吧？”他抹了把脸，嘴角的油渍在脸上涂开，原本七分憔悴的样子更添两分糟糕。

Friday稍微计算了一下，将回复排了个次序：

“Parker先生最近都在努力写论文，纽约没有出什么大型犯罪事件，如果您决定出现在公众面前，我建议您先修一下胡子。”

“哈，终于开始对daddy英俊的胡子感兴趣了吗...论文，关于什么的，我告诉过他可以来问我的对吧？”

“事实上，是您布置给他的。”Friday没有纠缠他英俊又狂野的小胡子，也没指责他的间歇性失忆。

Tony停下往浴室走的脚步，吐出一个表示疑惑的口气词。

“他前几天打算跟您表白...”Friday扔出第一个炸弹，Tony果然惊呆在原地，首先Friday为什么会知道，其次他这个当事人为什么不知道。

“您说需要有一个测试。”是的，测试，他这几天一直在测试。

“我转述了您的话，Parker先生问我是什么样的测试。”

Tony企图在这几天发生过的万千个测试中找出一个被他分配给Peter的，但因为饥饿带来的血糖降低，导致大脑供氧不太充足，他失败了，所以只能谨慎听着Friday描述发生过的事情。

“您说‘起码得有个严谨的论证过程’。”

Tony等了一会儿：“就这样？”

“就这样。”他的AI借用了他的提问，坏姑娘。

Tony皱起眉：“他打算给交一篇论文，题目是什么，论点呢，论据呢，框架怎么安排，他打算怎么收集实验数据，他还有说其他的什么吗？顺便，审核权是在我手上的吧。”

他甩了几个问题出去，心里却有点虚，他已经完全忘记这件事了。

“是的，除非您想我代劳。”

“oh，come on，你会让那睡衣宝宝心碎的。”

.......

“deadline呢？”

“我正要告诉您，您的邮箱里已经躺着一份初稿了。”

Tony挠了挠头发，表情有些不高兴：“我什么时候布置下去的？有三天吗，还是两天？告诉他这是件很严肃的事情，他不能这么草草了事。”他感觉自己被糊弄了。

“准确来说，三天零三个小时四分钟，不会比您拯救世界更严肃了，我推测Parker先生已经尽力了，他正在往您的邮箱投递第二份。”

“....你是说他在门口？”

“是的，在和保卫打招呼。”

“为什么不是电子邮箱？”

“您可以当面问他。”

Tony拧开龙头掬了两捧凉水往自己脸上冲，抬起脸看镜子，问：

“我看上去很糟糕吗？”

“您可以当面问他。”

Tony霍的转过身，隔着玻璃门看见满脸忐忑的小蜘蛛走进工作室，正张望着找他。

“Mr Stark？”

他听见他叫他了。

“认真的，你就放他进来了？！”Tony扯下毛巾捂脸，听上去有些自暴自弃。

“他有权限。”

“好的，我的责任，又一次！”他将毛巾扔到身后的浴缸里，然后走出去，迎接Peter惊愕的表情。

他是惊了一瞬，然后摸摸鼻子：

“well，其实我碰到了一些问题...您吃过饭了吗，potts小姐很担心托我问一下，所以我来的时候打包了点吃的，我们学校附近开了家中餐馆，味道棒极了，呃...您最近有睡觉吗？还有新的感应器很酷，包括外表，它差点被梅姨挂起来装饰大门，当然我没让她这么做...”

“OK，孩子这就是你的问题？”Tony抱着双臂靠着浴室门，试图让自己看起来傲慢一些，他不会承认刚刚看见他进来的时候吓了一跳——万一这幅尊荣让他丧失继续研究该课题的兴趣该如何是好。

“哦不，当然不是！”他慌慌张张从身后拿出一摞纸，还做了红黑相间的蛛网造型封面，那是他这段时间的劳动成果。

Tony的眼睛黏在那，如临大敌的样子，然后伸出一只手：

“我看看。”他一点也不想透露自己才知道这件事。

“当然！”Peter将手里的东西递过去，“我是说，您不需要吃点什么，一边吃一边看吗？”说实话，刚刚看到第一封“表白信”没人动的时候他有些沮丧，虽然现在沮丧全变成了紧张。

“等你上大学碰到有老师这么对待你的论文时，尽管去投诉他。”Tony像是完全忘记这篇文章的主题是什么，相当坦然的揽过那孩子的肩膀往沙发走去。

“我才不会告诉potts小姐，”Peter转了下眼珠补充道：“或者任何一个人。”

当然他得到了一个白眼，但依旧很开心，开心只维持了半分钟，戛然而止在Tony翻开第一面的时候，他忐忑起来：

“其实我准备了两个版本。”

“嗯...”Tony挑起一边眉毛——论与Tony Stark发展稳定关系可行性分析。然后瞟了眼另一份的题目——我会永远陪着您。

吓得手一抖，盖上了，他咳了一声，往身边瞟了一眼，安心的发现紧张的脸脖皆红的蜘蛛仔并没有发现自己的异样。

“你知道，学术研究是一项十分严谨的事情。”虽然他平时做着跟玩一样，而且还有作弊利器Friday。

但不妨碍新兵蛋子如聆圣音一样战战兢兢：“是的，我回去查了很多文献。”

Tony翻开下一页，瞄了一眼，抬头：“知道怎么写摘要吗？”

Peter挠挠下巴：“Yes...但是...”

“你这摘要短的我还以为是副标题。”——根据以往案例分析，笔者需要发扬锲而不舍的精神。

“您不会因此fail掉我吧。”小蜘蛛眼巴巴的看着他，可怜的紧。

打了一记杀威棍，Tony心满意足的点到即止，扬了扬胡渣丛生的下巴，然后翻到下一页，看完以后眼珠子差点掉下来。

啪的合上装订好的案卷，他深呼吸一下：“这些数据哪来的？”

“您大部分资料网上都有，没有的Friday表示可以提供。”Friday相当慷慨，连他幼儿园调戏过哪个小姑娘都记录在案，终究还是托他喜欢和自己的造物聊天的功劳。

简而言之，第一部分是他花花公子岁月的详细报告，以前是他的炫耀资本之一，但天地良心，他可没打算在一个孩子面前炫耀，何况是一个正认真追求他的孩子——等等....Tony突然想起看完这份论文之后要面对的是什么，手里的东西顿时有些烫手。

在Peter期待的目光里，他尴尬的往下继续翻。

“....你居然还去访谈pepper...”而pepper居然接受了你的访谈，Tony面无表情的想着。

“是啊，虽然我觉得一些社会心理学的理论挺有帮助的，但——感谢potts小姐的帮助。”

“我其实不太喜欢看自己的心理评估报告。”

“是的，potts小姐告诉我了，所以我把这一部分删掉了。”

“但你做了。”

“是的。”

Tony叹了口气，没有指责那其实不够专业，毕竟他都没有什么资格证。他已经快翻到最后了，心情由一开始的戏谑变得沉重起来。

“你知道你没有在你的文章里做出任何论述吗？”

他在Peter申辩之前堵住他：“但这些东西也足够令你意识到我到底是个多么糟糕的人，感情方面。”

“我知道，事实上我一开始很困惑，但更多的是开心，您居然愿意给我机会。”

不，他没有....Tony在心里反驳。

“我不想论证任何事情，那会显得...您像一个课题，一个可以被攻克的目标...我很抱歉，我知道这是学术要求，但我不希望...”他有些语无伦次了，可Tony只是静静看着他，他不能帮他什么，在这方面他其实没有更好的见地。

“听着Tony，我知道自己不是专家，也不知道具体该怎么给你支持，但我唯一能确定的，就是我爱你，我是做了心理分析之类的，可我没有用他们的标准，我有我的标准。”他突然放弃了申辩，却看起来既不严肃也不紧张，眉眼间只有一股带着执拗的认真，认真到Tony感觉不安。

“为什么是现在，你可以等长大一点，想清楚一点，我必须告诉你...我不能保证自己以后不会伤害你。”

Tony的手滑过Peter正在成熟的脸庞，掌心和指腹粗粝的感觉被脸上的皮肤感受的分明，Peter不知道这只手受过多少伤，今后还要受多少伤，他握住它：

“这谁也无法保证...更重要的是，这个世界很危险，而且正越来越危险，您不用瞒着我们，我不确定自己能不能等到那之后，所以一定得抓紧现在。”

Tony哑口一阵，再说话的时候声音有些沙哑：“你不相信我可以保护你，保护你们吗？”

“那您相信我可以保护您吗？”

“....你本来可以像正常孩子一样长大。”

“我已经长大了，在我意识到...我也许能帮上您的忙，甚至也许可以保护您的时候。”他的眼神越发笃定。

他们相视沉默了好一会儿，一直到Peter问：

“那...我能通过吗？”

“.......我还得再看看，急什么，当年我的毕业设计足足被那帮老头看了七天。”

“您可不是老头..”Peter嘟囔道：“如果这一份不行，您可以再看看另一个版本。”

Tony的眉心一跳，干咳一声：“回去等消息吧。”

“不行，我得看您吃过东西才能走！”他想也不想拒绝了。

——那一大堆已经冷掉的外卖，Tony挑眉：

“拿去热一热，你知道微波炉在哪。”

等Peter的背影消失在门后，狡猾的科学家舒了口气：“狡猾的小鬼，他带的两人份的。”

“Friday，我给过他什么错误的信号吗？”

Friday没有说话，一秒而已，无数照片把工作室挤满，Tony合起张着的嘴，若无其事的继续向浴室走去：

“够了Friday，收起来吧，你的工作真是越做越好了。”

“感谢您的夸奖，我会继续努力。”

“....自动回复?”


End file.
